Cybernesis
Cybernesis: the greater fulfillment of Human Potential through Information Technology in a rapidly changing Global Society. Cybernesis: The world in which we exist is changing rapidly. The changes in how we live, work, and play are historically unprecedented. Not since the invention of movable type has such a great change been in store for the human race. Digital technology not only allows us to record, store, and transmit information much faster and more efficiently than ever before, it allows us to rapidly process, interact, display, and immediately act upon information in ways that have never been available previously. This new reality gives unprecedented freedom to individuals, and highlights the social inefficiencies which have held so many of us back for so long. While there will always remain elements of our painfully negotiated harmony which will resist being resolved, we have now the possibility of resolving a great many more of our values in ways that are simply more acceptable to a greater proportion of people a great deal more often. We will become increasingly aware of the potential of those around us, their ability to make our lives more enjoyable, and the extent to which we can exchange our pathological need for control -- for a global society in which wealth is produced by others simply for the sake of living in a society which respects their innate value. *Elements of Cybernesis Human Potential: The previous eras of Mankind revolved around the processes of Plutocracy -- the recognition, exploitation, and processing of resources for a maximum of profit for those who could confiscate and hold those resources by force of arms, force of law, and later, by the force of economic necessity. The interdependence of economic systems has become a means of coercing other people to see and do things in the way that those who control this process prefer, but there are other forces at work now as well -- forces that are emergent from large bodies of people with fundamental needs in common, groups committed to vast improvements in social processes and policies, and from singularly resourceful individuals searching for recognition in a world which is just beginning to understand the dawning Meritocracy. While a focus on resources has been discussed more than a few times as being an obstacle to developing the systems which allow individuals to develop themselves to the fullest, little has been said as to why the inability to identify and liberate those of great skill is so detrimental to a society that is more favorable to those who make their living by owning "stuff" than by doing "stuff". The real reason this subject hasn't previously received much attention in these societies is that the people who own the property of the world know that they are losing control of the economy, the population at large, the basis of their political power, and their exalted place in the world, a place they hold at the expense of the rest of Mankind. How much "capital" now takes up space in a landfill, and must eventually be reclaimed through hard labor and ingenuity? *Illustrating Phillip *Un nuevo método radical de aprendizaje podría desatar una generación de genios *Planescape, Runescape, and now... Inscape? * How to be a Genius in Six Easy Lessons *The Wilson-Leary Circuits Made Comprehensible by Someone Who Actually Understands Them *Discovery and Performance *Complete Thoughts and Loose Ends *Epistemology from a New Point of View *The Hero's Journey in Search of Meaning *Human Capability in Five Levels *Mankind in Five Levels Information Technology: The sciences and technologies of the near future, including the fields of nanotechnology, biotechnology, information technology, cognitive science, sciences perhaps yet to be discovered, and technologies yet to be named and pursued, are clearly going to transform the cultural narratives and role-assignments conventionally used today. The need for the broader distribution of and access to wealth, including well-being, environmental, social, intellectual property, and various other forms of wealth, can no longer be argued against. There is far too much work to be done, and for societies to function, they will need all the skilled workers they can possibly encourage. There will no longer be room at the top for pretenders. This is the mandate of Meritocracy; the Cybernetic age does not merely need those who enjoy the legacy of wealth and merit expended in the past, but in addition, needs all the wealth and merit that we have at hand today, and far into the future. *Quantum Computing, Material States, and Information States *QNBIC *Passwords, Log-ins, Settings, and Us Pigeons *Titan Jr. *The Real Cyberspace *Google's own guide to search features *Facebook *Google+ *Twitter *Wikipedia *My Yahoo! *Blogger *WolframAlpha Global Society: In a world of power shifting unpredictably and uncontrollably, the question is not "Whom can I control?", the question is "What are the quantity and quality of my alliances?" *VUCA Defined *Command and Control in the Cybernetic Age *Prestige Economics and Valuation Economics *The Crime of Practising Philosophy without a License *The School of Hard Knocks *Cybernesis, Academia, and S.O.H.K. *The Little Red Schoolhouse *‎What Research Says About Unequal Funding for Schools in America Do yourself a favor and click the "View" tab, put it in "Web layout", and put the material in the correct orientation, so you don't have to tilt your head like a confused dog. P:D *Getting the Lead Out Category:Cybernesis